Un pas en avant, deux en arriere
by Evelys-Maelys
Summary: Cela devait être une belle journée, celle qui allait changer leur vie. Mais sous le soleil brillant s'agrandissent les ombres...


Hello! Une nouvelle fan-fic que j'ai écrite... Inspiré d'une fan-fic que j'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps, alors je ne m'accorde pas tous les crédits! Mais bon, je vous laisse a votre lecture!

Un pas devant, deux pas derrière...

C'était la journée parfaite, pensa Severus tandis qu'il observait les premiers rayons du soleil traverser l'eau du lac depuis la salle commune. C'était sa journée, celle qu'il avait tant attendue et redoutée à la fois, celle qu'il espérait pouvoir un jour appeler "leur journée".

Ça faisait des mois qu'il avait pris conscience que faute de se déclarer, il allait perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait - et qui l'aimait. Il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui de manière discrète, subtile mais le mauvais temps rendait l'accès au parc pénible - pour ne pas dire impossible - et ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'à la bibliothèque, endroit certes neutre mais peu propices aux déclarations. Et c'était sans compter ses bagarres avec les maraudeurs auxquelles elle refusait de plus en plus de choisir son parti. En bref, le quotidien au château ne simplifiait pas leurs relations et n'aidait pas du tout à tisser une romance entre eux.

Non, vraiment, Severus avait bien fait d'attendre cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour avouer son amour à Lily Evans.

C'était la journée parfaite, pensa Remus tandis qu'il observait la neige fraîche étinceler sous le doux soleil d'hiver. C'était sa journée, celle qu'il avait tant attendue et redoutée, celle qu'il espérait pouvoir un jour appeler "leur journée".

Comme d'habitude, il était le premier levé du dortoir et ce matin-là, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'en accuser la lune montante. Ces derniers temps, Sirius avait une attitude de plus en plus ambiguë vis à vis de lui alors même qu'il continuait d'enchaîner les conquêtes féminines. Chaque accolade, chaque bise, lui laissait une douce amertume sur le cœur et il devenait plus qu'important de clarifier la situation. Des jours - des semaines - qu'il tentait de le faire, mais les nuits à courir le château avec les autres Maraudeurs, les cours où il devait à la fois prendre des notes et tenter de discipliner ses amis, le joyeux brouhaha dans leur salle commune et les dortoirs communs ne l'aidait pas du tout à se déclarer. Alors, le ventre noué, il avait sans cesse repoussé la confession de son amour au jour suivant.

Et voilà que la date fatidique qu'il s'était fixée avait fini par arriver. Il n'y avait pas à s'étonner que cet insupportable mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation ait rendu justice au surnom d'enfant de la lune, le tenant éveillé jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au soleil qui s'élevait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, Remus décida que oui, vraiment, il avait bien fait d'attendre cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour avouer son amour à Sirius Black.

L'après-midi commençait de manière plus qu'idéale. Après une course effrénée - et tout sauf digne - dans la neige, ils se promenaient simplement dans les rues du village. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose de magique et, plus complices que jamais, leurs mains ne cessaient de se frôler alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, flânant devant les vitrines des différentes boutiques.

Le cœur de Severus manquait un battement à chaque fois qu'il sentait les doigts de Lily s'approcher des siens et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à les saisir, à faire le premier pas. Et s'il se trompait ? Si elle n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait ainsi en lui ?

Il était si tendu, obnubilé par cette main à portée de la sienne que sans les réflexes de la jeune fille, il se serait pris la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brusquement devant lui. Les Poufsouffles qui sortaient de chez Honeydukes les dévisagèrent un instant, mais un regard de Severus suffit pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de plaisanter et ils se dépêchèrent de décamper sans demander leur reste.

Le petit rire à ses côtés le sortit de sa torpeur et il prit conscience que Lily lui tenait toujours le bras par lequel elle l'avait tiré, le sauvant ainsi d'une rude collision. Les joues rouges, il chercha à se dégager tandis que son amie, hilare, s'agrippait davantage à lui. N'avait-elle aucune tenue en public ? La question était stupide, il s'agissait de Lily Evans, toujours naturelle et insouciante. Il cessa de lutter inutilement, elle avait une sacrée poigne et il savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance. Relevant la tête, il croisa son regard. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'espièglerie et sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire mystérieux. Doucement, sans le quitter du regard, elle desserra sa prise et glissa sa main le long du bras de Severus jusqu'à emmêler leurs doigts ensemble. Le moment était effrayant et magique à la fois et le souffle coupé, il attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose venant gâcher cet instant de rêve. Severus était persuadé de s'être dévoilé tant son visage devait exprimer ce mélange de surprise ravie et d'angoisse sourde qu'il ressentait. Face à lui, Lily, sereine, continuait de le regarder, les yeux pleins de promesses. Peut-être que le bonheur ne tenait qu'à lui finalement ? Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer d'un petit sourire et, lorsque Lily l'entraîna à sa suite dans le village, il s'appliqua à paraître le plus naturel possible. Peut-être que la chance lui souriait pour une fois.

Le cœur apaisé, des étoiles plein les yeux, il songea qu'elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire et que leurs mains toujours liées valaient sans doute toutes les déclarations du monde.

La neige qui lui avait paru si éclatante et présage d'une belle journée faisait bien moins son bonheur à présent, pensa Remus alors qu'une grosse poignée de cette chose froide et mouillée glissait le long de sa nuque.

Il se retourna pour fusiller le coupable des yeux ne s'étonna pas de découvrir Sirius à quelques pas de lui, affichant un air faussement innocent. Son petit sourire en coin, sa main sur la hanche, tout indiquait qu'il guettait la réaction de Remus avec impatience. Il avait pourtant signifié clairement aux trois Maraudeurs qu'il ne voulait pas se rouler dans la neige comme le faisaient les premières années. Non seulement il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de jeux mais en plus, tous ses muscles se rappelaient déjà à lui, lui signifiant que la lune ne tarderait pas.

Remus s'appuya plus confortablement contre la barrière branlante entourant la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'en arracher et il espérait que sa décision était bien claire pour tous, quand le second projectile l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il n'avait décidément aucune autorité... Dire qu'il aurait aimé se promener simplement, trouver une excuse pour se laisser distancer par Peter et James et profiter d'un moment en tête à tête avec Sirius. Et il se retrouvait à regarder ses trois comparses en pleine bataille de boules de neige. Quoi que, James était occupé plus loin à ensevelir Peter sous la neige et Sirius n'avait l'air que de souhaiter la présence de Remus dans la partie.

Alors que le brun lançait la troisième boule, Remus se décala d'un pas à droite, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Sirius et puisque son ami semblait tant tenir à ce petit jeu, il n'allait pas le décevoir. A son tour et sans le quitter des yeux, il se baissa pour ramasser une belle poignée de neige. Il la tassa soigneusement, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas manquer sa cible. Sirius tira en même temps que lui et un joyeux échange de projectiles s'engagea. Attirés par les rires des deux Maraudeurs, James et Peter s'approchèrent pour les encourager tour à tour. Il n'était toutefois pas difficile de deviner qui sortirait vainqueur de cette bataille et Remus tenta rapidement de battre en retraite.

Il aurait dû savoir que son ami ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. A peine Remus eut-il l'idée d'agiter le drapeau blanc qu'un grand chien noir lui sautait dessus pour le plaquer au sol, provoquant des applaudissements de leurs spectateurs. Remus tenta bien de se dégager mais, reconnaissant un combat perdu d'avance, il abandonna très vite la lutte tandis que Sirius reprenait forme humaine.

Assis à califourchon sur lui, le jeune homme était si fier de son coup qu'il en riait à en perdre le souffle. Remus en oublia d'être vexé. Il aimait le rire de Sirius, qu'il connaissait par coeur, semblable à un aboiement, la tête relevée, ses cheveux en arrière dégageant son visage, ses yeux pétillants... Il aurait pu le regarder rire ainsi pendant des heures. Pour toujours à vrai dire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le rire de Sirius s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir cessé de s'esclaffer et le silence soudain des deux autres Maraudeurs était étouffant. Persuadé d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments, Remus résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux, de s'enfouir sous la neige pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Quelle idée avait-il eu de dévisager, d'admirer ainsi son ami ? Et devant James et Peter qui plus est !

La peur au ventre, il tourna la tête vers eux. Tout plutôt que d'affronter le regard de Sirius. Les réactions de ses deux amis étaient aussi différentes que possible. Peter, choqué, semblait incapable de refermer sa bouche, tandis que son expression exprimaient tout le dégoût qu'il devait ressentir à découvrir le secret de Remus. A son côté, James ne paraissait pas surpris, et, après un hochement de tête entendu vers Sirius, il attrapa Peter par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite vers le village.

Remus les regarda s'éloigner, n'osant relever les yeux vers Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever. La situation, autant que le silence entre eux, devenait inconfortable et quand leurs amis eurent disparurent au détour d'un coin de rue, il n'eut plus vraiment d'excuse pour repousser la confrontation.

Les joues rouges de gêne, il tourna enfin la tête et affronta les prunelles sombres et inhabituellement sérieuses de Sirius. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire et il voulut se relever pour aborder la situation un peu plus dignement. Au même instant, Sirius se pencha vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ebahi, il fallut un moment à Remus pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait rêver, ce qui se passait était bien trop invraisemblable, bien trop bon pour que ce soit vrai. Et pourtant, Sirius ne semblait pas décidé à se redresser, bien au contraire. Les yeux fermés, il taquinait les lèvres de Remus, attendant qu'il réagisse. Après tout, peut-être que la chance lui souriait enfin. Il entrouvrit alors les lèvres, approfondissant leur baiser. Ses mains s'égarèrent le long du dos de son compagnon et il se surprit à apprécier les frissons qui parcouraient le dos de Sirius en réponse à son toucher.  
Le cœur apaisé, des étoiles plein les yeux, il songea que Sirius savait déjà tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire et que leurs lèvres scellées valaient sans doute toutes les déclarations du monde.

Installé près de la fenêtre, Severus regardait Lily plus qu'il ne l'écoutait réellement. Elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire et quel que soit le sujet, elle semblait passionnée, les yeux brillants, ses mains s'agitant. Elle était belle ainsi. Elle était belle à chaque instant et Severus ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'elle souhaiterait sa présence à ses côtés.

Il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance, la jeune fille n'avait même pas lâché sa main quand ils étaient entrés aux Trois Balais ! Severus s'y était pourtant attendu quand il avait vu les regards stupéfaits, voire dégoûtés, qu'on leur avait adressé sitôt le seuil du bar franchi. Mais Lily, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas prêté attention à l'opinion des autres et s'était avancée vers la petite table qu'ils affectionnaient tant tous les deux et qui, libre d'élèves, semblait n'attendre qu'eux.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'écoutait pas tout à fait Lily qu'il reconnut la voix si détestable de James Potter qui s'installait au bar et commandait une Bièraubeurre. Il était étrangement seul, sans les laquais qui le suivaient habituellement. Sans doute manigançait-il encore un mauvais coup et plutôt que de s'en désintéresser, Severus préféra garder un œil sur lui.

A bien y réfléchir, il aurait mieux valu l'ignorer.

S'apercevant de son inattention, Lily leva les yeux à son tour pour croiser le regard que Potter avait tourné dans leur direction. Il lui adressa un simple signe de la main avant de se détourner, laissant sur place une Lily aux joues rougies et l'air songeur. Air songeur qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer pour laisser place à une moue boudeuse alors que James semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Rosmerta tout en fixant ostensiblement son décolleté.

Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu, rageait Severus en fusillant Potter du regard. Il avait tant espéré de cette journée et comme d'habitude, ce fichu Gryffondor se retrouvait sur son chemin, contrariant ses plans.

Leur animosité avait été réciproque dès leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express et, depuis, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Severus subissait les pires humiliations possibles. Là où son statut de ténébreux Serpentard le protégeait plus ou moins des autres élèves, les Maraudeurs s'obstinaient à faire de sa vie un enfer. Forcément, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient à Pré-Au-Lard qu'il y aurait prescription.

A ses côtés, Lily soupira une fois de plus et Severus résista à l'envie de lui demander ce qui l'énervait à ce point. Il n'était pas stupide, il connaissait d'avance la réponse et se savait incapable d'entendre cette horrible vérité.

Tout le monde avait remarqué que ces derniers mois, sa meilleure amie se renfrognait à chaque fois que Potter faisait les yeux doux à une autre qu'elle. A bien y réfléchir, Severus aurait presque préféré que le maraudeur continue de harceler Lily comme il le faisait depuis des années. Les avances du Gryffondor agaçaient terriblement la jeune fille autant que Severus lui-même mais au moins, il avait pu apprécier chaque rejet que Lily ponctuait volontiers de piques aussi salées qu'ajustées. Et puis, il devenait un peu trop évident que ces joutes verbales manquaient à la rouquine maintenant que Potter la laissait tranquille.

Un nouveau soupir retentit à côté de lui et Severus risqua un coup d'œil vers son amie. Même lui n'avait qu'à la regarder pour comprendre qu'elle s'était découvert des sentiments pour Potter.

Oh Merlin, "des sentiments pour Potter"... Voilà qu'il s'était enfin avoué ces mots tabous, antagonistes au possible. Et pourtant.

Potter si bien bâti, beau garçon, toujours un sourire - prétentieux certes - aux lèvres, joueur de Quidditch adulé, élève chahuteur mais apprécié des professeurs... C'est vrai que lui à côté, l'élève au nez crochu, au visage pâle et émacié, au caractère grognon, totalement asocial, excellent élève mais que tout le monde négligeait... Il ne soutenait vraiment pas la comparaison alors il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à la si douce Lily de lui préférer son pire ennemi.

L'air plus renfrogné que jamais, Severus détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait que constater qu'il ne restait plus rien de leur petite bulle romantique du début d'après-midi. Dire qu'il avait cru que cette journée aurait quelque chose de spécial.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, songea amèrement Severus.

*************  
Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains balançant au même rythme sans pour autant se toucher. Le silence était pesant et leurs regards s'évitaient.  
On aurait pu penser qu'après un baiser aussi passionné, aussi intense qu'avait été le leur, il n'y aurait rien à dire, qu'à se sourire et à poursuivre leurs vies ensemble, liés. Remus aurait tant aimé que ça se passe ainsi mais les sourires de plus en plus crispés de Sirius et l'odeur de peur qu'il dégageait et qui s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il approchait des Trois Balais suffisaient à résumer toute la situation.

Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du bar mais ne parvenait pas à rompre le silence. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que Sirius pourrait lui dire. Il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté, mais depuis qu'il connaissait les Maraudeurs, sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour d'eux et l'acceptation toute entière de ses amis valait plus que tout au monde pour lui. Comment pourrait-il supporter que Sirius le rejette totalement ?

Le mauvais pressentiment qui avait grandi en Remus se confirma à peine la porte franchie : James était accoudé au bar, visiblement en grande conversation avec Rosmerta. Aucun signe ne laissait croire que Peter avait mis les pieds ici ou qu'il se montrerait à un moment ou à un autre.  
Les deux maraudeurs s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de James, comme pour marquer une séparation plus franche entre eux.  
"Où est Peter ?" demanda discrètement Sirius.  
" Il a préféré partir, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, répondit James sur le même ton.  
\- Du temps pour quoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! s'empressa de nier le grand brun.  
Et alors que Rosmerta leur apportait deux Bièraubeurres supplémentaires, il s'appuya plus franchement contre le bar pour engager la conversation avec la très voluptueuse serveuse. A le regarder faire, la main dans ses cheveux, son sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ses yeux croisant ceux de Rosmerta quand ils ne s'égaraient pas vers sa poitrine, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt, il embrassait Remus à en perdre haleine.  
Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, songea amèrement Remus

Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps mais dans l'immense château, deux élèves ne parvenaient à trouver le sommeil.  
L'un Serpentard, l'autre Gryffondor, ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'imaginaient et, allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, fixant les les familiers rideaux qui les entouraient, ils se promirent de fermer leur cœur à tout nouvel amour. Après tout, ils ne pourraient qu'être déçus, une fois de plus.


End file.
